Kat and the Kids: Hot Diggety Dog!
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by brave kid and me. When Bootsville's favorite holiday rolls around, Coop is appointed the new hot dog water keeper, but Eeks conspires to relieve him of this job. Based on the episode Hot Dog Day.
1. Hot Dog Day is Here Again!

**his is the fifth in a series created by brave kid and me, more of which he and I will be working together on in the future. The storyline is a nod to the episode, "Hot Dog Day." Please enjoy!(BTW brave kid, thank you very much for this story suggestion. I had a lot of fun working on this story with you, and I very much appreciate it. I look forward to writing future stories with you.)**

It's a beautiful morning in Bootstville, Inside the Burtonburger house, all is peaceful and calm. Suddenly, Millie bursts out of the front door of her room, singing, "_It's morning, so excited, I couldn't sleep a wink_," Shortly thereafter, her father Burt bursts from his room, singing, "_It's morning, so excited, I can hardly think_,"

Coop then dances from of his room excitedly, with an equally excited Mr. Kat prancing closely behind him. "_Can it be? Dare we hope? Is it really here?_" Kat finishes the lyric with a little "_Meow_?" The family then hurries downstairs and bursts through the front door, trilling, "_Can it be? Dare we hope? It's finally here!" _

"_Meow, meow_!"

As they dance into the streets, the family is promptly joined by a large group of merrily singing neighbors. "_The absolute most splendiferous best day of the yeeeeeeeear_!" Kat hops into the air excitedly with a "_Meowww, meow, meow, meow_!"

The neighbors then begin snapping their fingers as they sing the next verse:

"_It's a day for science,  
>It's a day for rock,<br>It's a day of peace for nerd and jock_,"

Lorne: "_Even th' bees don't wanna sting_,"

Harley: "_Why get mad when you can sing?_"

Bees: "_Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz_!"

All: "_Can it be? Dare we hope? Is it really near?  
>Can it be? Dare we hope? It's finally here!<em>"

Old Lady Munson: "_The absolute most splendiferous best daaaaaaaay of the year_!"

Growler: "_Wuf, wuf, wuf_!"

All: "_Abso-rificest,  
>Marvelo-spectaculest,<br>Fabulou-rificest,  
>Mega-funtabulest<em>,"

The neighbors all hurry down town to a large banner adorned building as they continue to sing:

"_Abso-rificest,  
>Marvelo-spectaculest,<br>Fabulou-rificest,  
>Mega-funtabulest<em>,"

Coop(Speaking): "It's Hot Dog Day!"

Kat: "Meoww!"(1)

(1) This seems very much like, "Fast Food School Musical."


	2. The New Water Keeper

The crowd claps and cheers excitedly as they wait in anticipation for the festivities to begin. As Mr. Kat, who's standing next to Coop and Fiona, glances up at the massive hot dog building before him, his eyes twinkle with curiosity. "Such an intriguing holiday this Hot Dog Day is," he whispers in a voice low enough for the neighbors not to hear. "If I may ask, please, what might its premise be?"

"Well," Coop whispers in reply. "It's a very special celebration of Bootsville's favorite food, hot dogs." Kat smiles and licks his lips hungrily. He had heard much regarding this fascinating Earth food and had always anticipated tasting it. Today he hoped to finally have a chance.

At this moment, Dennis, who's clad in a hot dog costume, passes through the crowd and makes his way to a podium on the other side of the parking lot. Coop, Fiona and Kat bite their tongues not to laugh; his costume looked _hilarious_! "Welcome, fellow Bootsvillians," Dennis announces. "As your Sausage of Ceremonies, it is my honor to present...THE HOT DOG WATER KEEPER!" The crowd oohs and ahhs as the front door of the building opens, revealing a tall, muscular looking figure. Once the figure steps out into the open, his true identity is revealed as an old man carrying an armful of balloons, which quickly float away. "Ew." a person in the audience cringes.

"My skin aches and my bones are wrinkly," the elderly man groans. "The time has come to choose a new water keeper." The group watches with anticipation as the water keeper removes a small gold hot dog from his pocket, places it on the ground, and spins it in a circle. Once the hot dog stops spinning, it ends up pointing toward a tall, muscular young man with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a blue and white hockey sweater. "Alex Trueblood," Dennis announces. "You have been chosen." Alex pumps his fists up and down excitedly as the crowd cheers, "ALEX! ALEX! ALEX! ALEX!"

The young man traipses up to the water keeper and kneels on one knee. "But first, you must prove yourself worthy of this great honor," the water keeper notes. "A hot dog water keeper must be brave, honest, and most of all...have a really keen sense of balance." Alex gives a perplexed look as the water keeper takes out a silver ladle with a small bit of water in it. "This is but a sample of the precious water in which we have boiled our hot dogs for a hundred years." He then hands Alex the ladle. "Take it, and walk the tightrope of processed meat!" The water keeper motions to a tightrope made of link sausages high above the ground. "This is a great honor Alex has been given." Fiona whispers to Mr. Kat.

"Oh, but if you spill so much as a drop, you'll be banished from Bootsville FOREVER!" the water keeper exclaims seriously. He then becomes subdued. "So, there's absolutely no pressure." As Alex slowly rises to his feet, he takes one step and trips over the golden hot dog, spilling the entire contents of the ladle on the ground. "_WHOA! OOF_!" The crowd gasps in horror. "Village, _HE'S NOT WORTHY_!" the water keeper exclaims angrily. "Huh?" Alex exclaims in shock as he slowly picks himself up. "But...don't I get a do-over?" Unfortunately, his question is quickly answered as a group of neighbors angrily chase him out of town with tongs and spatulas. "_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH_!"

Dennis cringes as he watches them go. "I...can't help but wonder if this is in keeping with the true spirit of Hot Dog Day."

Coop leans over and whispers in Kat's ear. "Our town takes hot dogs very seriously."

"Okeydokey, try again." the water keeper notes as he spins the golden hot dog a second time. Once it stops spinning, the hot dog points at Coop. The little boy's face lights up. "Me? All right!"

"Meow-hoo!" Kat cheers happily.

"Yay!" cheers Fiona.

Unfortunately, not everyone is happy with this solution. "WHAT!" Old Lady Munson exclaims as she rudely shoves her way through the crowd. "The only thing that Burtonburger delinquent is worthy of is a stretch in juvenile detention!" Unswayed by her words, the crowd glares angrily at her.

"My son, the Hot Dog Water Keeper!" Burt says delightedly as he traipses up to Coop and gives him a gentle hug. "I've always dreamt of this day." Coop smiles modestly and blushes as he slowly makes his way toward the water keeper, who's holding a new ladle.

"First, you must prooove you are-" the water keeper begins before he's cut off rashly by a very harsh Mrs. Munson. "JUST DO IT NOW AND GET EXILED ALREADY!"

Little did they know, however, that this moment was soon to be taking an unexpected turn for the worse. Hiding in the bushes nearby, Eeks the evil space hamster had been listening intently to every word. A nasty grin spreads across his face as he schemingly rubs his paws together. "Ooh, what a lucky, lucky day! If that siwwy Eathwing spills that water, they'll run both him and that misewwable cat out of town! I'll be wid of them fowwever!"

Coop carefully climbs up to the top of the sausage highwire, keeping the ladle balanced the whole time, and begins his walk across the long string of hot dogs. As he nervously takes one step forward, Coop slips, but fortunately manages to grab the rope in time. Unfortunately, the rope then snaps in two, sending him whipping through the air like a fish caught on a line. "_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH_!" Thinking quickly, Coop maneuvers the rope toward the other side of the line and deftly catches the water in the ladle without spilling a drop. "I did it! Uhm, tadaa?"

The group cheers excitedly at this amazing feat. "It's a Hot Dog Day miracle!" the water keeper exclaims happily.

"That's my boy! Woohoo, that's my son!" Burt cheers happily as he merrily dances in place.

From his hiding place in the bushes, Eeks disdainfully scowls, "Dwat! The wittle pest is more skilled than first anticipated! No matter, it won't be long before he slips up," the evil hamster grins glibly. "And I will personally guarantee it." He then rushes off to enact his scheme.


	3. Raiders of the Lost Hot Dog

As Coop carefully climbs down the ladder, the water keeper traipses up to him. "Enter, and seek out the precious hot dog water," her says, motioning toward the open front door of the building. "And then, you must carry it through-THE GAUNTLET!" He then motions toward a large obstacle course containing a giant spinning hot dog, a giant hot dog pit, and a series of hot dog turbines. Coop gulps nervously as a single bead of sweat drips down his face.

"And finally, you must bring the water to the place of cooking, all without spilling one single drop of this ancient precious liquid." The water keeper motions toward a large picnic area, complete with a grill, on the far side of the park.

"Not one single drop?" the little boy replies nervously.

"_NO SPILLINGS_!" the water keeper replies abruptly. "One drop, and you're _EXILED_!" The neighbors promptly take out and clap together a series of tongs to prove the point. Coop gulps very audibly. "Certainly, sir." The crowd is so caught up in this moment that they don't notice a slyly snickering Eeks sneaking into the building's air vent.

The water keeper then takes the golden hot dog and hands it to Coop with a flourish. A perplexed look crosses the little boy's face. "What's this for, sir?" The water keeper replies, "You'll know when the time comes, my boy. Now, go and find the precious liquid!"

Coop is still very nervous but makes his way toward the front door of the building. Before he reaches the door, the little boy hears a clapping sound behind him and turns to see the crowd holding tongs, with dour looks on their faces; Old Lady Munson sneers very severely at him, causing Coop's eyes to grow large and sweat to begin dripping down his face. As Dennis, Fiona, and Mr. Kat traipse up to him, Coop nervously notes, "Uhm, maybe we should spin the hot dog of choosing again?"

"Don't worry, Coop, you can do it." Dennis says consolingly. Coop then quickly hands him the golden hot dog. "Uhm, say Dennis, would you like to go instead?"

"I'm sorry, Coop, but the Hot Dog Day laws strictly forbids going back on the water keeper's choice." Dennis replies. Upon hearing this, Coop's expression grows even more apprehensive. Fiona places a consoling hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't be afraid, Coop. We'll be right here with you all the way."

"We'll never let anything bad happen." Mr. Kat whispers.

Feeling much relieved, Coop smiles contentedly. "Thanks, guys. I really appreciate your kindness." Upon this, the little boy then makes his way inside.

Coop nervously navigates the dark, misty corridors of the building. "Sure is creepy in here." he silently muses under his breath. Suddenly, Coop hears a familiar voice booming, "Heh, heh, heh, heh, we're watching you, Burtonburger! Our tongs are oiled and ready" The little boy jumps two feet into the air; looking up, he quickly observes a loudspeaker, the source of the voice, and a security camera. Though not quite sure how Old Lady Munson and the others got in, Coop knows he hasn't long to contemplate this due to the task at hand. He proceeds down the hallway, unaware of the glistening eyes watching his every move.

As he enters a doorway, Coop soon comes to a dining room, resembling that of a fast food restaurant. "This must be the place." he notes as he hurries over toward the counter. The little boy slowly and carefully climbs over the counter, then curiously browses the food preparation area. "Hmm..." As he slowly tiptoes backwards, Coop accidentally knocks several bottles off of a nearby shelf, which clatter down with a start. "_WAH_!" Coop jumps up in shock again, then slowly peeks over his shoulder to see a glistening gold hot dog bun. As he glances down at the golden hot dog, Coop quickly puts two and two together, and gently sets the hot dog onto the bun. Upon this, a low clanking sound is heard from behind the little boy, upon which he whips around to see a light glowing down on a trap door in the middle of the floor, which promptly opens to reveal a pedestal rising up out of the ground, holding...the hot dog water!

Awestruck, Coop traipses up to the large cooking pot of water and gently and carefully takes it down. "Easy...easy..." Relieved that he hasn't spilled a drop, Coop then carefully makes his way toward the door. Suddenly, an evil snickering is heard, upon which Coop looks up to see Eeks blocking his path. "Oh no!" the little boy exclaims in dismay. "Not you! Not now!"

Eeks makes several diving leaps at the pot of water, but Coop fortunately manages to dodge him without spilling a drop. As the evil hamster hops up onto the pedestal, Coop's mind races. He quickly removes the golden hot dog from the bun, causing the pedestal to drop down below, taking Eeks with it. "_AAAHHHH_!" Giving a sigh of relief, Coop quickly and carefully makes his way toward the door.

"It's not over yet, Earthwing!" Eeks shouts angrily. "I will get that water, and you and that misewwable cat will be exiled!"


	4. Trap Happy

As Coop arrives on the scene with the water, he's greeted with many joyous cheers from the crowd, who are happily waving large hot dog-shaped balloons in the air. "Wow, you're something, Coop!" Fiona cheers.

Coop then hurriedly but carefully makes his way toward the obstacle course. As he comes to the giant whirling hot dog turbine, he pauses for a moment to contemplate how to get past it. Unfortunately, he hasn't long to ruminate before Eeks pops out of a nearby bush, wielding a laser gun. "You're a sitting duck!" he hisses as he blasts the turbine's stand, causing the giant hot dog to fall free and begin bouncing after Coop. "AHHHH! EVERY HOT DOG FOR THEMSELVES!" the little boy cries as he flees in fear. He hasn't gotten far, however, before Mrs. Munson blocks his path. "Yeah, keep runnin'," she sneers rudely. "All the way outta town!" She and the rest of the crowd then wield tongs at a nervous Coop again.

Thinking quickly, Coop turns and runs back toward the massive rolling hot dog and deftly hops over it. "Yay! Great job, Coop!" "Meow!" his friends cheer happily. Unfortunately for her, Mrs. Munson hadn't seen the turbine in time and ends up getting knocked off of her feet and rolled away by it. "_BUR-TON-BUR-GERRRRRR_!" she yells angrily.

"Pfew, closie." Coop breathes as he continues on down the path. He's so caught up in the moment that he doesn't notice Eeks pursuing him with a vengeance. Out of the corner of his eye, Dennis spies the evil hamster chasing his friend. "Oh no!" he gasps. "Not Eeks! Not today!"

"Gracious!" Kat exclaims with much concern. "We'll need to save him post haste!" Upon this, he, Dennis, and Fiona quickly take off after their friend. "Gee," Dennis pants, beginning to become winded. "I wish hot dogs were more aerodynamic..."

Coop dashes through the forest, eventually coming to the hot dog pit. Suddenly, a laser hits the pot of water. Coop deftly catches the water without spilling a drop, then whips around to see the evil hamster approaching him. "Miss me, Earthwing?"

"Get away, you evil creep!" the little boy replies as he quickly grabs a long string of hot dogs dangling from a nearby tree, and swings over the pit with speed that would put Tarzan to shame. Unfortunately, no sooner has he gotten halfway over than Eeks zaps the makeshift vine in half with his laser. "Say goodbye to your bewwoved hot dog water, fool!" Terrified, Coop quickly maneuvers toward the ground and hurries to catch each falling drop of water. "Uhh, noooo!"

At this moment, Old Lady Munson and the townspeople fly overhead in a helicopter, crying, "Spill it! Spill it!" Fortunately however, the little boy is able to catch all of the water in time. Mrs. Munson scowls disdainfully. "Stop spoiling all my fun, Burtonburger! You'll _SPILL_, and when you do..." Suddenly, the helicopter begins rocking back and forth. "Uhh! Ooh! We're overloaded! _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH_!" The helicopter drops into a tree below with a resounding _CRAASHH!_

As the little boy slowly climbs to his feet, a look of relief crosses his face. This emotion is, unfortunately, short lived, because he's no sooner taken one step than Eeks begins running after him, shooting lasers toward his feet. "You can wun, Earthwing, but you can't hide!" Coop gasps as he quickly takes to his heels again. From the demolished helicopter, a very dazed Old Lady Munson groans, "Ohhhh...where am I?"

Coop dashes past the playground with the evil hamster in hot pursuit. Eeks fires a laser, toppling a nearby tree, which Coop manages to carefully jump over. 'This just got tricky really fast!' the little boy thinks nervously. As Coop makes his way toward the small hot dog turbines, he suddenly hears another laser blast and observes another tree falling on the obstacle, crushing it. The little boy is silently relieved that one of the obstacles has been gotten out of the way, but unfortunately, this emotion only lasts a second before the evil hamster blasts another tree, which comes toppling right toward him. "_AAAAAAAHHHHH_!" Coop cries as he tries to frantically hurry out of the way. Unfortunately, he isn't quite fast enough._ CRASH!  
><em>  
>As the little boy slowly opens his eyes, he notices that the tree's trunk is curved out of his range. "Wow," he gasps. "It's a Hot Dog Day miracle!" From his hiding place in the bushes, the evil hamster glowers, "Dwats!" tossing his laser gun away, he begins to pursue Coop again. "It's not over yet, Earth Pest! I'll get wid of you the old fashioned way!" Coop gasps as he swiftly takes to his heels and continues down the path.<p> 


	5. The Spirit of Hot Dog Day is Strong

Coop hurries through the glen with a speed that would put a greyhound to shame, until he quickly stops short n front of a rushing waterfall. "Uhh, I think I took the wrong path." he muses with concern. Just then, he begins to hear Eeks' footsteps again and quickly dashes across a ledge behind the falls. As he reaches the end of the path, the little boy screeches to a halt; seeing this as an opportunity, the evil hamster pounces out and grabs the pot of water. Coop frantically pulls it from the other end. "No way, Eeks! I like livin' in Bootsville! I was here first! You're not makin' me spill this!"

Eeks gives a nasty snicker as he abruptly lets go of the pot, causing Coop drop it(But fortunately not spill it) and topple backward. Coop hangs onto the edge of the cliff for dear life as the evil hamster quickly snitches the pot and climbs up the hill with it. "Thanks for the water, fool! See you at the finish line...Oh, wait, no."

The little boy struggles frantically not to fall. Suddenly, a paw reaches out and grabs his hand. "Don't fear, lad. I've got you!" Amazed, Coop looks up to see a familiar pair of large black eyes looking back at him. "M..Mr. Kat?" he says. The space cat gently pulls the little boy up, helps him to his feet, and dust him off. "Your friends and I saw Eeks chasing you and followed after to keep him from causing you any harm." Upon these words, Dennis and Fiona step out from behind the falls. "Hi, Coop."

"Thanks, you guys, I really appreciate this," Coop replies happily. His face then suddenly falls. "The only problem is...I already lost the water. I let everyone own on the most special day of the year. Guess I'm not cut out to be a hot dog water keeper after all."

Dennis places a consoling hand on his friend's shoulder. "Oh, but Coop, that's certainly not so. Hot Dog Day isn't just about the ceremony, or the water."

Coop slowly looks up at his friend. "It isn't?"

"Why, no," Fiona replies. "It's about peace, goodwill to others, and having faith in yourself to do what's right."

"Indeed." Mr. Kat ads obligingly.

A small smile crosses Coop's face. "Thanks, guys. You make me fee so much better. My only concern now is how we'll get the water back..."

"Don't worry, lad," Mr. Kat replies. "We shall retrieve it, and we'll retrieve it together." Now feeling his spirits truly lifted, Coop promptly puts his hands together with his friends. "GOOOOOOO TEAM!" they happily cheer, upon which they begin making their way up the hill.

At the top of the waterfall, Eeks begins pushing the pot of water closer and closer to the edge. "Heh, heh, heh," he snickers. "Soon those misewwable Earthwings will be out of my fur fowwever!" Just then, he hears the sound of footsteps behind him and whips around to see the four friends standing behind him with angry looks on their faces. The evil hamsters ears droop and he begins to sweat profusely. "Uh oh..."

Kat pounces toward Eeks with a vengeance, but the evil hamster hops out of the way, upon which he quickly loses his balance and falls into the hot dog water. "Glug, help! save me, pwease!" Eeks exclaims as he splashes around frantically. As Mr. Kat quickly reaches out to save him, a bright light gleams from the pot and Eeks comes floating out in the shape of a hot dog. "Wow," Dennis notes in awe. "He's been filled with the spirit of Hot Dog Day!"

Eeks smiles and beams cheerfully. "Ohh, what a wovewwy day! I feel so vewwy happy!" The group stares in amazement at the evil hamster's abrupt personality change. "Amazing," Mr. Kat notes. "Apparently, the spirit of Hot Dog Day certainly can change a person's demeanor!"

"Indeed," Coop replies. "That still doesn't explain Old Lady Munson, though." He punctuates his sentence with a small chuckle.

Coop and Dennis then gently squeeze out Eeks' fur, not wishing to lose any of the water. Glancing at her watch, Fiona quickly notices the lateness of the hour. "Oh! There's only an hour left until the festivities! How will we ever make it in time?" As Coop looks at Eeks, who's sitting in his arms, sweetly cuddling him, he's suddenly struck with a notion. "I think I may have an idea." 


	6. Hot Dog Day is Saved!

Meanwhile, back at the cooking area, the neighbors wait patiently for Coop's arrival. Suddenly, the helicopter from earlier(Which was somehow rebuilt by Old Lady Munson and the others) lands in the middle of the grounds. "Burtonburger ran away, and he stole the hot dog water!" Mrs. Munson exclaims angrily as she disembarks the plane. The crowd gasps in shock, save for Burt. "There must be some misunderstanding, Mrs. Munson. Coop would never steal a thing."

"But I saw it with my own two eyes!" Old Lady Munson lies. "Let's banish him right _HERE_ and _NOW_!"

"But honestly, Mrs. Munson," Burt replies, still vehemently endeavoring to defend his son. "I'm sure he'll be right here at any moment."

"Well, if he's not here soon, we'll banish him and the whole Burtonburger clan-except for Millie, of course." Old Lady Munson says as she claps a pair of tongs threateningly behind an apprehensive Burt's head.

Just then, Millie motions toward the sky. "Hey, what's that?" At once, the crowd looks up to see Coop and his friends gently floating down on what looks like a giant hot dog shaped balloon with ears and paws. The crowd cheers happily as the group gently touch down, carefully holding onto the water without spilling one drop; Mrs. Munson snarls angrily and snaps the tongs she holds in two. As they make their way toward the crowd, the four let go of Eeks, who goes flying off into a nearby tree like a deflating balloon. "Oof," he groans. "Where am I?"

The festivities soon begin as Coop stands by a table housing the boiling pot of hot dogs, picking out one for each guest, while Dennis, Fiona, and Mr. Kat stand nearby, distributing mustard, ketchup, and relish, respectively. "_Abso-rificest, Marvelo-spectaculest, Fabulou-rificest, Mega-funtabulest_.." the neighbors sing as they happily collect their hot dogs then gather to eat them. No sooner do they take one bite, however, than they begin spitting them out with disgust. "Ptooie! Pattooie! Oh yuck!" they all exclaim. "These hot dogs taste like wet hamster hair!"

Coop and his friends exchange worried looks; suddenly, Coop is hit with another idea. "Well say," he notes, turning to the crowd. "Maybe we could barbecue our hot dogs." The crowd's faces quickly light up. "Why, son, that's brilliant!"

"Congratulations, Coop Burtonburger," the water keeper says as he traipses up to the little boy. "You have forever left your mark on Hot Dog Day!" Upon this the crowd quickly scoops Coop up and carries him away, cheering, "BAR-BE-CUE! BAR-BE-CUE!"

"Well, whaddaya know," Coop notes in amazement. "Apparently it _was_ about the water after all!"

Moments later, the crowd gathers by a large barbecue as Coop serves them and happily enjoy their hot dogs. Mr. Kat stands nearby, eating a hot dog topped with extra tuna, with a contented look on his face.

In the tree nearby, Eeks suddenly returns to normal and topples to the ground below. "_WHOOOOOOOAAAA! OOF_!" Growler then traipses up to him and begins licking his face. "Ohh, why me? Why always me?" the evil hamster groans.

That evening, Kat lies in his cat bed, writing down his report for the day. "Well, Hot Dog Day is certainly a very interesting holiday," he writes. "It's a very special day when Earthlings gather together to celebrate friendship, harmony, goodwill toward others, and very delicious food! Certainly very admirable things. Like most other holidays, the spirit of Hot Dog Day can also change even the meanest heart." Once he's written the note, he seals it up in a miniature space craft, which then goes flying through the chimney and disappears into the sky.

From many galaxies away, Kat's boss receives the note and pores over it with great interest. "Hmm, Hot Dog Day," he muses. "Perhaps we should begin celebrating it."

**THE END.**

Voice Cast

Coop Burtonburger/Lorne-Erin Matthews

Mr. Kat/Neighbors-Peter New

Millie Burtonburger/Neighbors-Kathleen Barr

Burt Burtonburger/Alex Trueblood/Neighbors-Trevor Devall

Mrs. Munson/Neighbors-Linda Sorenson

Dennis Lawrence Chan/Neighbors-Cathy Weseluck

Fiona-Chiara Zanni

Eeks/Neighbors-Christopher Gaze

Growler-Sam Vincent

Harley/Water Keeper-Brian Drummond

Neighbors-Andrea Libman, Kyle Rideout, Terry Klassen, Tabitha St. Germain


End file.
